


Nightmares

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Magnus gets nightmares and Taako is no help.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hiatus on posting any and all ah fics, chapteted or otherwise, so here's some quick taz shit i wrote.

_“Julia!”_ Magnus yells, shooting upright in bed and immediately scrambling out of it. He rushes out of his room, grabbing Rail Splitter before he runs down the hallway of their dorm. He rushes across the living room and he _almost_ makes it to the door before he’s forcibly stopped by something, feeling what feels like a large snake wrap around his body and firmly holding Magnus. Magnus immediately starts fighting it, trying to break free. “Stop! Let me go!”

“Mag-”

“I need to save her!”

“It was a _nightmare,_ Magnus.” Taako’s voice from behind startles Magnus, cutting through the lingering remnants of the dream. Magnus looks down and sees that a giant hand is wrapped around him, glowing with translucent magic. “This is the third night this week you’ve done this.”

The hand’s grip loosens as the magic dissipates, and as that happens, Magnus lets himself fall to his knees. He takes a deep, shaky breath. “I just want to save her.” His voice is barely audible.

“Uh, y’know, it’s kind of poetic.” Taako says after a brief moment of silence, walking towards his kneeling ally. “The person that spent his whole life trying to protect those in need lost the person that matters most to him because he wasn’t there to protect her.” An awkward silence fills the space as Magnus frowns and furrows his eyebrows to try and figure out what Taako was trying to do here. “Like, uh, like a cruel, ironic, poem.” Taako stutters.

“You’re not helping, Taako.” Magnus replies with forced anger, currently fighting back tears.

Taako gingerly pats Magnus’ shoulder in a “there there” motion. “I could go wake up Merle, he’s better at this whole… emotion thing. Though it may take a while, he sleeps like a rock in a coma.”

“No-.” Magnus starts, clearing his throat when he hears his choked up voice. “No, I’ll be okay.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you probably wouldn’t have been able to do anything to save her, even if you were there.” Taako points out.

Magnus turns to look at Taako for the first time during the entire conversation. “Why would that make me feel better!?”

Taako is silent as he tries to think of a way to either fix or get out of the situation. “Y’know what, you wait here, I’ll go wake up Merle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao sorry if its shit
> 
> I just finished the eleventh hour so no spoilers, but kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I have the outline of another taz fic, a longer one, and ill write it if this goes over well, so here's hoping.


End file.
